


Like A Secret In Your Throat

by robinrunsfiction



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Mikey Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: Mikey has been gone for a while without any reason. Then one night he finally returns with a secret.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this as part of my work MCR Imagines, but because I wrote a part 2, with a part 3 in the works, I decided to separate it out. Also I have this tagged both M/F and M/M because it is written with a gender neutral reader

You sighed as you tossed your phone down next to you on the couch, disappointed that you still hadn’t heard from Mikey. You had been dating for almost six months and things were going really well. You had met his family and you spent a lot of time together, you were certain you were falling for him. You thought there was a chance you would end up together when he suddenly ghosted you.

The way he seemingly dropped off the face of the earth left you so concerned that you reached out to his brother to make sure he was ok.

“If Mikey doesn’t want to see me, I’ll leave him alone, but I just wanted to make sure he was ok,” you explained.

“(YN) I promise he’s ok. He’s just going through something, and as soon as he’s able, he’ll reach out to you,” Gerard promised.

But tonight was the night you had told yourself that you were giving up if you hadn’t heard from him. You looked at the clock, it was about time for you to go to bed.

“I guess that’s it then,” you muttered as you turned off your TV and started shutting off the lights. You were just about to walk into your bedroom when you heard a strange noise outside. You jumped, and then crept toward the door as silently as possible, hoping whoever, or whatever, was on the other side wouldn’t hear you, and pressed your eye to the peephole and wished Mikey was there to protect you.

You didn’t see any animals, or anything that could have been creating the strange noise, so you opened your door and stepped outside onto your front step.

Suddenly a force had you by the neck, back pressed against your front door. It took your brain a moment to register that it was a person, but it also wasn’t, the snarling fangs gave that away.

“Perfect, a meal in the moonlight,” the vampire taunted.

You were about to open your mouth to scream when the vampire was pulled away from you and tossed across your yard effortlessly.

“Mikey!” you gasped as you realized it was him.

“Get inside!” he shouted before turning his attention back to the creature that was getting up and squaring up to him. You scrambled inside and shut and locked the door behind you. Eyes shut tight you sank with your back pressed against the door. You heard the fight and then it was over and almost jumped out of your skin when there was a knock on the door behind you.

“Mikey, what is going on? Are you ok? Where have you been?” you asked as soon as you opened the door.

“(YN), I’m so sorry for the last few weeks,” he said immediately, hanging his head. You noticed he seemed paler and had dark circles under his eyes. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Can I come in?”

“Yea, of course, come in,” you said opening the door wider and ushering him in. He came in and sat down on your sofa with another sigh.

“Remember how I mentioned my brother is kinda different?” He asked. You nodded, furrowing your brow, wondering what he was getting at. “Gerard is, umm, a vampire.”

“What? Is that why there was a vampire trying to make a meal of me just now?” You asked not sure your believed what you were hearing.

“Yea, some stuff went down a couple weeks ago and I’m a vampire now. Yeehaw and all that shit.”

“Y-yeehaw?” you stammered, wide eyed. This had to be some bizarre dream. You must have fallen asleep waiting for him to call. You started pinching your arm, trying to wake yourself up.

“(YN), what are you doing?”

“Trying to wake up, this clearly is a dream,” you replied, pinching harder. Mikey reached out and took both of your hands.

“(YN), I know this sounds crazy, but it’s not a dream. I’m a vampire,” he said forlornly. “I understand if you never wanna see me again, it’s ok. I just wanted you to know what was going on.” He placed a kiss on the back of each of your hands and got up.

“Mikey, wait,” he turned to look at you. “I believe you. And I want you to tell me what the hell is going on.”

Before you knew it, it was the middle of the night. Mikey didn’t want to talk too much about the events leading up to him getting changed, as the less you knew, the safer you would be at this point. He did confirm that he couldn’t be out in the sunlight, but he now could run faster and jump higher and his senses were heightened.

“What are you doing for…” you paused, looking down, unsure how to word what was on your mind.

“Food?” He finished.

“Yea,” you replied cringing.

“Its ok. Gerard is helping me out. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna bite you.

You smiled up at him. “So, I guess we’re done with brunch dates, huh?”

“Sorry,” he said with a sad smile. “(YN), are you ok with this? With me being a vampire? You don’t have to be, I can leave.”

“I’m just so glad you’re back. We’ll make some adjustments, we’ll figure it out.”

Mikey smiled a tight lipped smile, still uneasy flashing his fangs. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours gently. You reached up and wrapped your hands around his neck to pull him closer and deepened the kiss. His hands found your waist and pulled you against him.

When he pulled back and rested his forehead against yours, he let his eyes search yours for any hint of uncertainty or apprehension. “(YN), thank you for understanding. I… I love you.”

“I love you too Mikey.”


	2. Someone Save My Soul

Never in your life had you felt such a strange mix of emotions. You were ecstatic that Mikey not only was back in your life, but that he was also in love with you. You had been certain you were falling for him as well before he disappeared. At the same time, you were confused because if you had been asked hours ago if vampires were real, you would have said of course not. But you couldn’t deny the fact that a vampire had just held you against your door threatening you, and then your boyfriend came out of nowhere and saved your life. You couldn’t deny the fangs you felt when he kissed you. This was your reality now.

“Mikey, can you stay with me tonight? I’d feel better if you were here with everything… and I missed you,” you asked softly.

“Of course,” he replied with a nod. Before you could realize what was happening, he had effortlessly scooped you up in his arms and carried you to your room before setting you down on your bed. You were giggling as you climbed under the covers and Mikey kicked off his shoes before climbing in next to you. 

Mikey wrapped his arms around you, and you settled in against his side, the adrenaline of the evening wearing off quickly. Mikey pressed another kiss to the top of your head, and you were asleep almost as soon as your eyes closed.

The next morning when you woke up the sunlight was streaming in your window and Mikey was nowhere to be found. All that was left was a note in his scrawling handwriting.

_ (YN), I had to go before dawn and you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn’t want to wake you up. I’ll talk to you soon, I promise. Love Mikey _

You smiled and sighed. He was back and he was yours.

~

As the middle of summer cooled into the start of fall, you and Mikey had fallen back to the routine of how things were before he left, for the most part. He had moved into Gerard’s spacious basement level apartment that provided ample darkness during the day so you spent a lot of your free time there. You didn’t go out on as many dates as you used to, as Mikey was still self-conscious about his new state, but you didn’t mind as long as you were with him. 

It was another quiet night in Mikey’s room and what had started as watching a movie, but quickly moved to making out and not paying any attention to what was on the TV. You were laying back on his bed, your hand running through his dark hair as he laid over you. You deepened the kiss and tugged him toward you, the millimeters separating you being too much space. His hand was on your waist as he let his lips travel to your jaw, then down to your neck, kissing tenderly until suddenly you felt the sharpness of his fangs glance across your soft skin. You gasped and looked up at Mikey who was looking at you shocked, but the way his pupils were blown gave away the lust he was also feeling. 

Suddenly there was a knocking on the bedroom door that caused you both to jump. “You guys in there?” Gerard called from the other side.

“Yea,” Mikey sighed before sitting up. “Come in.”

“Hey (YN), I’m glad you’re here, I gotta talk to you,” Gerard said walking in.

You glanced at Mikey who looked back at you just as confused. “What’s up?”

“Now that its autumn its getting dark out sooner. I’ve also noticed the other vampires are more active and aggressive. I know neither me or Mikey would want anything to happen to you, so if you have to be out at night, be really careful.”

“Thanks for looking out for me Gee,” you nodded in understanding. Then you glanced at Mikey who seemed lost in thought.

There was so much Mikey hadn’t told you yet surrounding the circumstances of him becoming a vampire, and with Gerard’s warning, you needed answers. “Mikey, what happened that night?” you asked when Gerard closed the door behind him. 

Mikey sighed and looked down at his hands. “I don’t want you to worry.”

“Mikey,” you snapped, “your brother has made it very clear that I could be in danger. Please tell me what’s going on!”

“It’s a long story,” he replied looking up at you.

“Tell it, I have time.”

Mikey sighed again. “Me and Gee’s great grandfather was a vampire hunter. We didn’t know, it was something we found out after they got Gerard. When he immigrated to the U.S. he thought he had gotten rid of all the vampires in his homeland, but one escaped him and vowed revenge. Jump to a couple years ago when they came after Gerard and changed him, thinking that being a vampire would be a fate worse than death for the descendant of a hunter. The vampire didn’t realize that Gerard would think it’s the coolest thing to ever happen to him,” Mikey chuckled.

“But why attack you after all the time Gerard has been a vampire?”

“Gee laid low for a long time, not totally sure what to do. He met a couple other vampires, you know those guys Ray and Frank I’ve talked about? They helped him out and I guess word finally got back to the one that changed him and he decided to come after me. If Gerard hadn’t been waiting for me to show up at the movie theater, I would have died that night. I don't mean undead, but really dead.”

“I’m so sorry,” you whispered after taking it all in. “Did it hurt? Being changed?”

“I don’t know, I was totally out when it happened. But when I woke up a couple nights later every part of me hurt from the inside out. It took about a week to feel better and then it was just adjusting to everything. I feel bad that Gerard had to go through that alone.”

“Wow,” you sat stunned, not realizing the extent of everything Mikey and his brother had been through. “Again, I’m so sorry babe,” you said leaning over and wrapping your arms around Mikey.

“(YN), can I ask you something?” He asked and you pulled back and nodded. “Would you ever want to become a vampire?”

You would be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about it. There were parts of it that appealed to you, but you were nervous too. “I think so, why?”

“I wasn’t given the option, but now that I am a vampire, I may as well embrace it. And if anything happened, I wouldn’t want to lose you,” he paused. “We could be together forever,” he added softly, looking up at you.

“You would want that?” you asked, a smile forming on your face.

“Yea,” he replied shyly. “I love you (YN) and I wanna spend forever with you,” he leaned in and kissed you passionately. 

You were still grinning into the kiss when a thought popped into your head. “Halloween!” you exclaimed as you pulled back.

“What about it?”

“What if you changed me into a vampire on Halloween?”

Mikey smiled bigger than you had ever seen and nodded. “Let’s do it then, and maybe before we could have a ceremony or something?”

You almost felt like you could cry you were so happy in that moment, making plans for forever with your love Mikey. You were ready and Halloween couldn’t arrive soon enough.

~

You hurried along with Mikey toward his place with Gerard. Soon it would be your place too as you and Mikey were about to commit to each other forever and you were about to willingly give up your humanity to him.

The sky got dark earlier than normal as storm clouds hung overhead, blocking the setting sun. You had a garment bag slung over your arm holding your specially selected all black ensemble for tonight’s activities, you other hand intertwined with Mikey’s. As you were about to round the corner to their building Mikey started looking around nervously. “Hurry,” he said starting to run. You could barely keep up with his pace when suddenly a dark form landed in your path.

“Bringing us a fresh meal?” the vampire asked crudely.

“Leave ‘em alone,” Mikey snarled back.

The vampire lunged at you, but Mikey threw himself in the path, knocking the other vampire away.

“(YN) go get Gee, hurry!” Mikey called over his shoulder.

You took off down the street toward their building as the clouds overhead opened up and an icy cold rain started to fall. You hurried down the slippery steps, banging on the door. “Gerard! Mikey needs help!” You shouted desperately.

The door flew open and Gerard looked at you frantically. You didn’t expect him to be dressed up to witness your ceremony, but he had taken it upon himself to look presentable with his hair swept back, wearing a fitted waistcoat over a button down shirt. “Where is he?”

You pointed in the direction you had just come from and he took off running. You watched for a moment before turning to the safety of the apartment. Before you could cross the threshold someone grabbed you by the arm, pulling you around to face them before pushing you roughly against the brick wall of the building.

The next thing you knew, you were waking up in a bed and you felt like you had been run over by a bus. You opened your eyes and they quickly adjusted to the dark, allowing you to make out a dark figure sitting at the end of the bed, their head hung low.

“Mikey?” you whispered hoarsely.

He looked up and hurried to your side. “(YN), I’m so sorry,” he said, taking your hand.

“What happened?” you asked, confusion and anxiety overwhelming you.

“You… you were attacked, but (YN), you’re a vampire now.”

~

Gerard and Mikey had hurried back toward their building after fighting off the vampire, but as they approached their building a familiar metallic smell overwhelmed them both.

“Who did they get?” Gerard asked before he noticed Mikey had taken off running toward the door.

“(YN)! (YN) no!” he was shouting and Gerard ran up next to him. You were laying on the ground in front of the door in a pool of your own blood. Mikey was on his knees, holding your frail, limp body, tears rushing down his face. 

Gerard knelt down and found your pulse on the side of your neck that wasn’t torn open. “(YN) isn’t dead yet! Mikey if you’re gonna change 'em, do it now, or they’re gonna die!”

This wasn’t how the night was supposed to go. You had been so excited about your new outfit that you were going to wear, and the ceremony, and for all this to happen on Halloween. He had planned all the things he wanted to say to you, professing his love for you and how he knew you were the one from the moment you met, and how it was confirmed when you didn’t reject him as some kind of monster. He had asked the other vampires he had met how to make being changed the least painful experience for you. Now all the thoughtful preparations and excited planning were for nothing.

“Mikey!” Gerard barked at him and pulled him back to attention. “Do it now!”

Mikey nodded silently, afraid his voice would fail. He shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves before tearing into his own flesh. The trickle of blood began and he moved the wound to your lips.

“Please love, please,” he repeated like a mantra, willing you to take enough of his blood to save yourself.

Suddenly you sat up with a gasp, eyes open wide, before collapsing back. Mikey looked at Gerard in terror. “What happened?!” He shrieked.

“(YN) is a vampire now,” Gerard replied calmly. “Come on, let’s get ‘em inside and in bed. It's going to be a couple days.”

Mikey sat at the foot of your bed until you woke up, not even noticing the hours passing. He took your hand and explained everything that had happened. You looked over at the garment bag hanging on the closet door. It looked like someone had hastily tried to wipe off the blood, but it was still there, a cruel reminder of the night you didn’t get.

“But you changed me right?” you asked, unable to stop the tears Mikey’s own sorrow had brought on.

“Yea, it was me,” he nodded.

“That’s the most important part. We’ll have our ceremony another time,” you said bravely. 

“I love you so much (YN),” Mikey said leaning in and kissing you gently.


	3. The Stake In My Heart

Adjusting to being a vampire was strange. It took almost a week of being laid up in bed as your body healed from dying and coming back a whole new creature, but you finally started to feel better. Your mouth hurt the worst because of the fangs that were coming in and you now understood why babies cried so much when they were teething. 

The first time you drank blood was when you knew there was no going back. It helped that Mikey brought it to you in your favorite mug, but the last shreds of human nature in you screamed to stop, while your brand new vampire brain reminded you of how hungry you really were. The metallic taste repulsed you at first, but as it slid down your throat, it was as if there was nothing you could ever want more to satisfy your thirst.

But by far your favorite part of being a vampire was the closeness you now felt to Mikey. He had barely left your side, holding you close and whispering about how much he loves you, and how brave you are as you suffered through the healing process. Knowing how much he cared made you even more secure in your decision to spend forever with him. You had been getting that close before he disappeared and changed, but when he came back it was as if he was afraid he would be unable to control himself if things got too heated. Now that you were both vampires though, there was nothing stopping you.

You had just woken up, limbs tangled with Mikey's in the plush bed you shared. Mikey pressed a kiss to your forehead as you started to stir, his hand roaming over your now ever-cool skin. “Evening love.”

“Mmm evening,” you smiled as you stretched.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, brushing away a piece of your hair.

You paused and considered everything. “Actually better than I have since I was changed,” you replied. “Are we still going to meet Frank and Ray tonight?”

Mikey’s expression changed. “Let’s talk to Gerard about it first,” he replied.

“Ok,” (YN) nodded, confused by his response.

“Hey lovebirds,” Gerard said when you and Mikey emerged from the room.

Mikey rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. You, on the other hand, were more focused on what Mikey had told you when you woke up.

“Hey Gee, umm, I was wondering if we could maybe get out tonight, maybe meet some of your friends you guys are always talking about?”

Mikey and Gerard exchanged a look. “I don’t think we will,” Gerard said looking down. “Because everyone thinks you’re dead.”

“I mean I am, aren’t I?”

“Well yes, but we told them you didn’t survive the attack.”

“Why?” You asked, totally confused.

“We thought if they thought you were dead, he would stop trying to attack us,” Gerard answered.

“So I’m just supposed to spend forever here in this basement?” You cried. You wanted to be with Mikey forever, you were completely certain in this decision, but you didn’t for a moment think that it meant eternity trapped in one place.

“No,” Mikey answered. “We’re gonna finish what our great-grandfather started.”

~

Over the next few nights, a plan was devised to get revenge on Benedict, the vampire that had turned Gerard, and subsequently attacked you and Mikey. You would wait alone, late at night in an area that Benedict was known to hunt. Meanwhile Gerard and Mikey would be hiding, waiting to strike. They figured that if they fought together, they’d be able to overwhelm Benedict, especially if he was looking to feed. He might be weak enough for them to overpower him.

“If you don’t want to, you don’t need to be a part of this,” Mikey said walking up behind you and wrapping his arms around you as you got dressed.

“I’m not afraid Mikey,” you replied, turning around to face him. “Are you?”

“I’m just afraid of losing you,” Mikey said as he placed his hand on your cheek. “I’ve never been so scared as when I saw you laying there that night,” he trailed off, closing his eyes tightly.

“Hey, it’s okay,” you comforted. “It’s different now. I’m not as breakable as I was before, ya know.”

Mikey nodded. “I just love you so much (YN),” he replied.

“I love you too Mikey,” you replied before leaning in and kissing him deeply.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we gotta go,” you heard Gerard say from the doorway. Mikey sighed as you pulled back.

“Come on, let’s go get our revenge,” you smiled.

~

You sat on the park bench, alone, nerves finally settling in. It was almost winter by now, but you didn’t even feel the cold of the wind against your skin. Suddenly you knew you weren’t alone, and it wasn’t just Mikey and Gerard lurking in the shadows. You tried to keep calm to appear unaware of the other vampire’s presence.

Before you could even blink, Benedict had grabbed you by the neck and slammed your back against the tree behind the bench. “You think you can fool me that easily?” He laughed darkly. “Oh (YN), your blood was so sweet. Shame you never got to drink it like you planned, Mikey,” Benedict sneered.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Mikey emerge from the shadows. “You bastard,” he snarled. “We’ll make you pay for what you’ve done!”

“What I’ve done? You mean giving everyone you love immortality? Powers you could only dream of? You should be on your knees thanking me, Way.”

“I’m gonna finish the work my ancestors started,” Mikey replied.

“It’ll take more than just you to bring me down,” Benedict smirked.

“Good thing I have that whole immortal family to help me,” Mikey replied. With that Gerard stepped out of the shadows to stand at his brother’s side.

“Oh clever,” Benedict sneered. “So be it. Neither of you are nearly as strong as your hunter ancestor so two against one is almost fair… for you.” With that he tossed you aside like a ragdoll. You skidded across the wet grass into the dark, your head spinning.

In the distance you could see Mikey and Gerard lunging toward Benedict, the fight was on. You didn’t know what was happening, or who was winning as they were moving too fast. Mikey and Gerard assured you that they didn’t want you in the fight, as they were unsure if you had fully regained your strength since getting turned. You had been okay with that decision until you saw Gerard getting thrown, hitting a tree in the distance and crumpling to the ground. You knew you had to help Mikey, or he might not win.

You ran over to Gerard, and found him groaning softly. “Gee, are you okay? Can you get up?” You asked frantically.

Gerard just groaned in response and you knew what you had to do. You reached into his jacket and found the stake he had at the ready. When you looked over at Benedict, he was holding Mikey in the air by the neck, and Mikey was struggling to break free.

You took off running, faster than you’d ever expected you could, another perk of becoming a vampire and launched yourself at Benedict. He whirled around, caught off guard, and dropped Mikey. You sank the spike into his chest with such force that he staggered backward and fell back into MIkey. They both hit the ground with a sickening thud. That’s when you realized how far into the other vampire the stake had been driven. And he had landed squarely on top of Mikey.

“Mikey? Mikey?!” You shouted, frozen by fear of what you’d just done. “Help me get him off Mikey!” You shrieked when you heard Gerard’s footsteps running over. You pushed fruitlessly at Benedict’s corpse until Gerard helped you easily roll him off Mikey and you rushed to your love’s side. 

“Mikey? Please be ok baby, please!” You pleaded as you tore open his shirt. A small cut marked his chest, but it didn’t pierce his heart. 

“He’s gonna be fine,” Gerard said with a sigh of relief.

Mikey opened his eyes and groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up. “What happened?”

“(YN) staked Benedict,” Gerard smiled. “We gotta make ‘em an official Way now, to keep up the family tradition and all.”

You laughed and shook your head before throwing your arms around Mikey. “I’m just glad you’re ok. I was so worried I’d accidentally staked you too.”

“You aren’t getting rid of me that easily,” Mikey smirked before grabbing your face between his hands and kissing you deeply.

~

“Thank you all for gathering here today,” Gerard started and the murmuring in the room quieted. Your heart hammered in your chest from where you stood in the back of the crowd. “We are here to witness the joining of two who have proven they cannot be separated by life or death. (YN)?”

You stepped forward and the crowd of vampires parted and you stepped forward to where Mikey was waiting for you next to his brother. “Hi,” you whispered to him.

“Hi,” he whispered back as he took your hands, unable to hide the smile on his face, no longer afraid to show his fangs like he was after he was first turned.

“This was supposed to happen two months ago, but as you all know by now, (YN)’s turning ended up being more of an emergency situation, but (YN) and Mikey still want to have this moment to commit to each other forever. (YN)?”

“Mikey, when you offered to turn me into a vampire, I was scared at the idea for a moment, but then I realized, you’ll be there with me at every turn. I knew I would be safe forever because you’ve already saved me so many times. I love you so completely Mikey. I commit myself to you.”

“(YN), I was so afraid when I was turned that you would want nothing to do with me. But you embraced me and loved me anyway, even though I was a monster. When I thought I lost you,” Mikey paused, his voice breaking, “I didn’t want to live without you. I was so scared I wouldn’t be able to turn you in time, but you’re here now and that’s all that matters. And we’re gonna be together forever. I commit myself to you (YN).”

You heard a sniffle and looked over to see Gerard drying his eyes and you couldn’t help but smile through your own happy tears.

“Then it’s set. (YN), Mikey, as if you weren’t already, it’s now official. You are joined together for eternity.”

The crowd cheered and Mikey pulled you in for a deep, passionate kiss. It was a long road to this moment, but you were so happy you were here. And couldn’t wait for everything that lay ahead of you and Mikey.


End file.
